


Adoribull

by DieLadi



Series: Adoribull [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Der Qunari und der Mann aus Tevinter. So seltsam das erscheinen mag - hier, in der Himmelsfeste, im Schoße der Inquisition hat es letztendlich niemanden gewundert... Eine Geschichte in 100 Drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

Eigentlich hat es niemanden wirklich gewundert.

Nun, die ganze Inquisition war doch letzten Endes ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen. Es gab hier Leute aus allen Völkern und aller Herren Länder.  
Elfen, Menschen, Zwerge und sogar Qunari.  
Aus Ferelden, aus Orlais, aus Kirkwall.  
Aus den freien Marschen ebenso wie aus Antiva oder Navarra.  
Leute der Kirche, Magier neben Templern, und auch Anhänger des Quun.

Sie alle hatten ihre Heimat verlassen um sich der Inquisition anzuschließen. Ob aus eigenem Antrieb oder aus der Not heraus; sie alle waren hier in der Himmelsfeste und standen Seite an Seite für die gemeinsame Sache. 

Und so...


	2. Chapter 2

wunderte es niemanden wirklich, dass eines Tages nach der Rückkehr vom Kampfe; nachdem alle sich der blutverschmierten Rüstungen und Bekleidungen entledigt, sich gewaschen und ihre Waffen poliert hatten; nachdem sie sich etwas erholt und und in der Taverne sowie dem Hof der Feste zu essen und ein paar Getränke bekommen hatten; Nachdem sie den Kampf besprochen und im Fortschreiten des Abends immer mehr Details und Anekdoten zum besten gegeben hatten wobei auch das Fereldener Bier seinen Teil beitrug; jedenfalls wunderte es niemanden, dass am Ende dieses Abends zum ersten Male der Qunari und der Mann aus Tevinter ein Lager teilten.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Bulle bewohnte ein Zelt im Innenhof der Feste.   
Dorian hatte einen kleinen Raum in einem der Wehrtürme der Feste bezogen.   
In dieser Nacht blieb das Zelt des Bullen leer.

Das Bett in Dorians Raum war schmal, der Bulle groß und breit.  
Doch in dieser Nacht spielte das keine Rolle.

Schlaf spielte in dieser Nacht auch keine Rolle.  
Oder sagen wir, erst gegen Morgen.  
Die Nacht war voller Leidenschaft und Überraschungen, denn wenn es auch keinen von beiden wirklich überraschte, dass sie zusammengefunden hatten, überraschte sie doch manches, was ein Kämpfer der Qunari und ein adliger Tevinterianer miteinander anstellen konnten.


	4. Chapter 4

Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, hatte alles schon wesentlich früher angefangen.

Um genau zu sein, hatte es mit einem Paar kalter Füße begonnen.  
Dorian war die Kälte des hiesigen Landstriches nicht gewohnt, und auch wenn er über kaum etwas zu jammern pflegte, gab es zwei Dinge die ihn hier im Hochgebirge und somit in der Himmelsfest dazu veranlassten, seinen Unmut zu äußern.

Das war zum einen der absolute Mangel an auch nur einem Hauch von Verständnis für modische Angelegenheiten, wenngleich jedem klar war, dass das nur halb ernst gemeint war.

Und das war zum anderen die bitte Kälte.  
Er fror jämmerlich.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Bulle hatte gespottet.  
Hatte ihn geneckt.  
Ob er es vermisste, dass keine Sklaven da waren, ihm die kalten "Füßchen" zu wärmen?

Dorian hatte nur geschnaubt.  
Und dem Bullen einen seltsamen, intensiven Blick geschenkt, bevor er sich an den Kamin hockte und die Füße in Richtung Feuer streckte.

Dieser Blick war der Anfang gewesen.  
Er hatte den Bullen veranlasst, genauer hinzuschauen.

Es war durchaus so, dass er Dorian bewunderte.  
Der hatte eine Menge aufgegeben und hinter sich gelassen, um sich der Inquisition anzuschließen.  
Und Tevinterianer hin oder her, er war in der Lage, Dreck zu fressen wie sie alle hier.


	6. Chapter 6

Und er tat es auch, ohne zu zögern, wo es sich als notwendig erwies.  
Im Kampf gab es niemanden, der verlässlicher gewesen wäre.  
Er war sich darüber hinaus für keine Arbeit, die getan werden musste zu fein.  
Steckte man in Schwierigkeiten, konnte man sich glücklich schätzen, wenn Dorian in der Nähe war und einem half, da wieder heraus zu kommen.  
Selbst für den Latrinendienst war er sich nicht zu Schade. Er schimpfte über den Schmutz, aber das tat er erst hinterher. Die Arbeit war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits getan und es hätte niemanden gegeben, der sie hätte besser machen können.


	7. Chapter 7

Der Blick, den Dorian ihm zugeworfen hatte, war dem Bullen jedenfalls unter die Haut gegangen.

Er war in sein Zelt gegangen und mit einem warmen Widderfell wiedergekehrt, dass er Dorian mit einem spöttischen Kommentar über die Beine geworfen hatte.

Aber Spott hin, Spott her, das Fell wärmte.  
Dorian hatte ihm daraufhin einen weiteren Blick zugeworfen. Diesmal voller Wärme und Dankbarkeit.  
Der Bulle hatte geschluckt. Und festgestellt, dass er mehr solcher Blicke wollte.

Und daher hatte er begonnen, sich um Dorian zu kümmern.  
Seine Bedürfnisse zu sehen und ihm kleine Freundlichkeiten zu erweisen.

Und er machte nach wie vor spöttische Bemerkungen.


	8. Chapter 8

Davon ließ Dorian sich nicht anfechten, im Gegenteil, er genoss es und gab Kontra. Er war durchaus in der Lage, mit Worten ebenso zu fechten wie mit einem Schwert oder seinem Magierstab.  
Der Bulle grinste, wenn er wieder einmal spitze Bemerkungen um die Hörner geworfen bekam und genoss das seinerseits.

Wortgefechte.  
Und nie waren sie bösartig oder beleidigend. Sie waren witzig, spöttelnd, ironisch; und beide, der Bulle einerseits genau so wie Dorian auf der anderen Seite, hatten ihren Spaß daran.  
Und vermissten es, wenn sie einmal auf verschiedenen Missionen unterwegs waren und sich einige Tage gegenseitig nicht zu Gesicht bekamen.


	9. Chapter 9

Es kam der Tag, an dem Dorian bewusst wurde, dass er nicht nur ihre kleinen Wortfechtereien vermisste, sondern den Bullen selber.  
Er sog beinahe erschrocken die Luft ein, als es ihm klar wurde.  
Es war ihm selber nichts neues, dass er Interesse an einem Mann hatte. Im Gegenteil, dass ausschließlich Männer für ihn als Partner in Frage kamen, wusste er schon, seit er die ersten Erfahrungen auf dem Gebiet der Liebe gemacht hatte.  
Schmerzhafte Erfahrungen, nebenbei bemerkt.  
Das war also letztendlich kein Thema für ihn. Er nahm sich wie er war und fand sich ganz in Ordnung.

Aber- ein Qunari?!


	10. Chapter 10

Es kam der Tag, an dem der Bulle merkte, dass er nicht nur ihre kleinen Neckereien vermisste, sondern Dorian.  
Schlicht und ergreifend Dorian.

Dass Dorian ein Mann war, war nichts, dem der Bulle irgendeinen in Frage stellenden Gedanken gewidmet hätte. Das Qun mochte manche Schwierigkeit bieten und manch eine restriktive Vorschrift- irgendwelche Animositäten bezüglich gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe gehörten nicht dazu. Oder um es anders auszudrücken: Wenn man mit jemandem Sex haben wollte, gab es Fragen, die dabei berücksichtigt werden mussten; Fragen des Geschlechtes waren definitiv nicht dabei.  
Das war also für den Bullen kein Thema.

Allerdings... ausgerechnet ein Magier aus Tevinter?


	11. Chapter 11

Sie schlichen umeinander herum, warfen sich weitere Blicke zu.  
Suchend, fragend, begehrlich.  
Heiße Schauer, die dem einen über den Rücken liefen, wenn der andere ihn ansah.

Und dann folgten Berührungen.  
Ganz "unabsichtlich" streifte des Bullen Hand die Schulter Dorians, als er nach dem Brot griff beim Frühstück in der Taverne.  
Ganz aus versehen beugte sich Dorian nach dem Salz und stieß dabei mit der Hüfte gegen den Schenkel des Bullen.  
Der Bullen hatte dabei gute Sicht auf sein Hinterteil...

Und dass sie bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten des Inquisitors mit seinen Beratern und Freunden immer nebeneinander saßen, war selbstverständlich nur Zufall.


	12. Chapter 12

Und schließlich gipfelte das alles in jener ersten Nacht.

Es war eine Nacht voller Lust und Leidenschaft.  
Und in gewisser Weise eine Nacht der Trunkenheit- sie waren berauscht vom jeweils anderen.  
Sie erforschten sich, ließen ihre Hände, ihre Lippen auf Erkundung gehen.

"Den Bullen reiten"... was für ein dummer Klischeeausdruck. Und doch war es genau das, was Dorian in dieser Nacht tat.  
Die Hörner eines Qunari eignen sich hervorragend, um sich daran fest zu halten, während die Leidenschaft einen aufpeitscht und um den Verstand bringt...

Ein Fünkchen unkontrollierter Magie entkam Dorian und löste weit, weit entfernt einen winzigen Schmetterlingssturm aus.


	13. Chapter 13

Als Dorian am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel.  
Und das Lager neben ihm war leer.  
Nun, sicher war der Bulle schon zum Frühstück voraus gegangen.  
Doch er traf ihn in der Taverne nicht an und auch in den nächsten Tagen bekam er ihn kaum zu Gesicht. Der Bulle schien schwer beschäftigt.  
Abends stand die Tür zu Dorians Kammer einen Spalt weit auf, doch er hoffte umsonst, der Bulle kam nicht.  
Fünf Tage versuchte Dorian, mit dem Bullen zu sprechen.  
Fünf Tage wartete er. Dann hatte er genug.  
Und als der Bulle abends in sein Zelt kroch...


	14. Chapter 14

...stellte er fest, dass sein Lager aus Fellen schon besetzt war. Von einem äußerst attraktiven Mann, der ihn verführerisch angrinste.  
"Dorian..." sagte der Bulle und kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken.

Der Bulle verlegen. Das musste auch erst mal einer schaffen. Dorians Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt... oder in unserem Falle der Berg von einem Bullen nicht zu dem Magier, der auch prothetische Gaben hat... jedenfalls im Augenblick, und die sagt mir, dass wir beide noch ganz viel Spaß haben können, wenn Ihr es nur zulasst, mein Freund."  
Der Bulle seufzte.  
Genau da lag das Problem.


	15. Chapter 15

Spaß.  
Nicht, dass er was gegen Spaß gehabt hätte.  
Es war nur so, dass er, der Qunari, der aus einem Volke kam wo es dauerhafte monogame Beziehungen zwischen zwei Partnern nicht gab, genau das wollte.  
Eine echte Beziehung.  
Mit Dorian.

Er wusste nicht viel über die Menschen von Tevinter, was über die offizielle Propaganda in seinem Heimatland hinausgegangen wäre.  
Doch er hatte immerhin mitbekommen, dass ein braver Tevinterianer, noch dazu aus einer edlen Familie, heiratete, Kinder bekam und sich nebenbei sein kurzes Vergnügen suchte.

Oh, er selber hatte auch nichts gegen kurzlebiges Vergnügen einzuwenden, nur...  
mit Dorian wollte er mehr.


	16. Chapter 16

Aber mehr würde er nicht bekommen, also... warum sich nicht wenigstens das nehmen, was Dorian zu geben bereit war.

Und so beugte er sich über den Mann, der sich da nackt in seinen Fellen räkelte, küsste ihn und sagte mit dunkler, vibrierender Stimme:  
"Oh, wir werden sehr viel Spaß haben, wir beide."

Und den hatten sie auch.  
Das Zelt im Hof hatte dünne Wände, wie Zelte sie nun eben haben, und so bleib niemandem verborgen, wieviel Spaß sie in dieser Nacht hatten.

"Heute Abend besser wieder bei mir..." hauchte Dorian, als sie beim Frühstück die anzüglichen Blicke der anderen trafen.


	17. Chapter 17

Von da an ging der Bulle beinahe jeden Abend zu Dorian, zumindest immer, wenn sie beide in der Feste waren.  
Sie hatten Spaß, oh ja, und wenn sie sich ausgetobt hatten, blieb er und schlief bei seinem... ja was eigentlich?

Es war eine gute Zeit, die sie beide sehr genossen und die ihnen Kraft gab.

Das Zelt im Innenhof jedoch stand weiterhin dort.  
Der Bulle hielt sich kaum noch dort auf, doch er ließ es an seinem Platz, denn er erwartete jeden Tag den Augenblick, wo Dorian genug von ihm haben und seine Tür für ihn geschlossen bleiben würde.


	18. Chapter 18

Doch die Zeit ging ins Land und der Augenblick kam nicht.  
Statt dessen kam der Tag, an dem Dorian den Bullen, nachdem er ihn in den Waschzuber gesteckt hatte und mit Seife und warmen Wasser übergossen und ihn liebevoll sauber geschrubbt hatte - Dorian hatte wirklich einen Hygienetick - und der Bulle ihn gebeten hatte, ihm frische Kleidung zum Wechseln aus seinem Zelt zu holen, fragte:

"Sag mal, Sturmbulle, möchtest du nicht dein Zelt abbauen und deine Sachen bei mir lagern? Du bist doch ohnehin praktisch bei mir eingezogen, und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sich das nicht so bald ändert?"


	19. Chapter 19

Der Bulle sah ihn mit riesengroßen Augen an.  
Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Und er, den kein Sturm so schnell umwehte, den kein Kampf schreckte und der vor keinem Feind je Furcht gezeigt hatte, den keine Verwundung davon abhielt, auf den Feind einzudringen und dem kein Schwert zu scharf, kein Kriegshammer zu schwer war, kein Pfeil zu schnell von der Bogensehne schnellte, fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick hilflos.   
Sprachlos sowieso.

Dorians Gesicht wurde ernst.  
"Es tut mir leid," sagte er leise,. "ich wollte dich nicht verschrecken. Es ist ja gut so wie es ist, und wir müssen nichts daran ändern."


	20. Chapter 20

Der Bulle holte tief Luft, griff nach Dorians Händen und sagte:  
"Nein! Nein, ich würde gerne zusammen mit dir in der Kammer im Wehrturm wohnen. Ich war nur... du hast mich überrascht. Ich dachte..."

Dorian sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich habe einfach gedacht, dass du eine Weile mit mir Spaß haben willst und dann irgendwann ist es vorüber. Ich wusste nicht..."

Dorians Augen wurden tiefdunkel.  
"Ich verstehe," sagte er leise.  
"Und du hast recht: In Tevinter wird erwartet, dass man sein Vergnügen unter dem Mantel einer ehrbaren Ehe versteckt. Aber wir sind hier nicht in Tevinter, und ich pfeife darauf!"


	21. Chapter 21

Der Bulle stieg aus dem Badezuber. Groß, breit, beeindruckend.  
Dorian schluckte trocken.  
"Ich... hole dir Kleidung..." stammelte er und machte sich au den Weg. Mit glühenden Ohren und Wangen.

Am selben Tag noch packte der Bulle seine Habseligkeiten zusammen und brachte sie in Dorians, nein, in ihre gemeinsame Stube. Das Zelt wurde zu einem handlichen Bündel verschnürt und in der Effektenkammer der Feste gelagert.

Die Stube war recht klein, aber sie genügte.

Und es war für beide eine faszinierende Sache, zu erleben, dass der jeweils andere mehr als kurzfristigen Spaß wollte.  
Das, was sie hatten, wuchs zu einer echten Beziehung.


	22. Chapter 22

Eine Richtige Beziehung.  
Wer hätte das gedacht.  
Der Bulle genoss es in vollen Zügen. Und Dorian auch.

Und was mit einer heißen, leidenschaftlichen Nacht begonnen hatte, begann nun, seine Finger in ihren Alltag zu strecken.

Sie waren zusammen.  
Sie taten Dinge gemeinsam.  
Der eine machte Frühstück für den anderen.  
Der eine kümmerte sich um die Kleidung des anderen.  
Der eine sorgte sich um die Gesundheit des anderen.  
Der eine war für den anderen da.

Es war schön.  
Es wuchs, trotz all der Kämpfe, in die sie zogen, und der vielen improvisierten Umstände hier auf der Himmelsfeste.

Es gab ihnen Kraft.


	23. Chapter 23

Wenn sie gemeinsam in einen Kampf zogen- und sie zogen oft gemeinsam in einen Kampf- dann ergänzten sie sich perfekt.

Der Bulle überrannte den Gegner mit schierer Wucht. Er war groß und breit und schlug wie ein wütender Stier- nun, das Bild passte ja- eine Bresche in die Reihen der Widersacher. Wie eine Kampfmaschine schwang er Knüppel oder Streitaxt und zermalmte einfach alles, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. 

Er hinterließ eine Schneise der Zerstörung und säte Angst und Schrecken allein schon durch seinen Anblick. 

Mal ehrlich, vor einem wütenden Bullen geht doch wohl alles in Deckung.

Dorian dagegen...


	24. Chapter 24

...sprang wieselflink um ihn herum und fegte mir den feurigen Blitzen seines Magierstabs alles hinweg, was der bahnbrechenden Gewalt des Bullen entgangen war.

Wenn man einen von ihnen im Kampfe dabei hatte war das schon eine gute Sache und eine Verheißung auf den Sieg.  
Aber mit ihnen beiden gemeinsam war der Sieg sicher, kein Feind hatte gegen ihre vereinten Fähigkeiten auch nur den Hauch einer Chance.

Was dem einen entging, da sprang der andere ein.  
Und das, was in Kämpfen so hervorragend funktionierte, begann in anderer Form auch in ihrem Alltag seinen Platz einzunehmen.  
Sie ergänzten sich in vielfacher Hinsicht.


	25. Chapter 25

Es begann sich zu entwickeln.

Sie waren beide, wie sie waren, und trugen Hoffnungen und Wünsche in ihren so unterschiedlichen Herzen.  
Manches fasst man nicht in Worte, weil es in Worten nicht funktioniert.  
Manches geschieht einfach.

Es begann sich zu entwickeln.

Es zeigte sich, dass auch in ihrem Alltagsleben der Bulle voranstürmte, während Dorian ihm folgte.

Der Bulle tat, was getan werden musste, einfach weil es eben getan werden musste.  
Dorian tat das im allgemeinen auch, und doch: er mochte es lieber, wenn der Bulle ihn darum bat, etwas zu tun.  
Darum bat, oder - wenn er es ihm auftrug.


	26. Chapter 26

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster ihrer Stube.

Ein heller klarer Tag und fast ein wenig frühlingshafter Wärme.  
Der Bulle polierte ihre Waffen.   
Eigentlich hatte er nichts dagegen, wenn sie voller Blutspritzer und Scharten waren und damit benutzt und wohl angewendet aussahen. Das war durchaus geeignet, den Gegner in die Flucht zu schlagen.  
Aber ab und an benötigten die Waffen eben Pflege, die er ihnen nun angedeihen ließ.

Dorian lag bequem ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett, sah dem Bullen zu und grinste ihn an.

Der Bulle knurrte in seine Richtung.  
Das ganze Zimmer bebte geradezu unter der Spannung der nonverbalen Kommunikation.


	27. Chapter 27

Sein Blick klebte geradezu an den Augen des Bullen, der ihn funkelnd anschaute und ebenfalls ein kleines schmunzeln in den Mundwinkeln hatte.

Der Stapel schmutziger Kleidung, der dort auf dem Boden lag. Er musste zur Wäscherin getragen werden.  
Eine kleine zarte Elfin war das, die in einer der Kellerräume eine Waschstube eingerichtet hatte und mit ein paar Angestellten die Wäsche für die ganze Himmelsfeste erledigte. Gut, schnell ordentlich.  
Selbst Dorian, der auf den ordentlichen Zustand seiner Kleidung großen Wert legte, gab seine Sachen ohne zu Zögern in ihre Obhut.

Doch der Stapel würde sich nicht von alleine auf den Weg machen...


	28. Chapter 28

Und Dorian, der würde sich auch nicht von alleine auf den Weg machen.  
Er wartete.  
Er wusste, die Aufgabe würde ihm zufallen.  
Doch er wartete.  
Er schaute den Bullen an, beobachtete ihn in seinem Tun und wartete.

Der Bulle legte das Stück Leder an die Seite, dass er zum polieren benutzt hatte.  
Er drehte sich zu Dorian um, stemmte die Hände in sie Hüften.

Dorian funkelte ihn belustigt aus seinen wunderschönen Augen an.  
Und wartete.

Der Bulle ließ seinen Blick über seinen Freund schweifen, der sich noch immer gemütlich auf dem weichen Bett räkelte.

Dorian grinste breit.  
Und wartete.


	29. Chapter 29

"Dorian?" brummte der Bulle.  
"Ja?"  
"Würdest du deinen überaus reizenden Alabasterhintern aus dem Bett schwingen und diesen Stapel Wäsche dort in die Waschstube bringen?"

Dorian strahlte.  
Ja, er mochte es, wenn der Bulle ihm Dinge anwies.  
Wenn er das Heft in die Hand nahm.

Aber andererseits... hatte er auch Lust, den großen ein bisschen zu necken.

Er griff dem Dolch, der in dem Ledergurt steckte, welcher an einem Haken hinter ihm an der Wand hing und begann, mit der Spitze dieser Waffe seine Fingernägel zu reinigen.

Dann sagte er ganz wie nebenbei:  
"Und was, wenn ich keine Lust dazu habe?"


	30. Chapter 30

Die Luft im Raume knisterte.

Der Bulle, beeindruckend in seiner Größe und Kraft, stand vor dem Bett, den Blick fest auf Dorian gerichtet und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Nun," sagte er langsam, " Dann würde ich das selber erledigen."

Dorian riss die Augen auf.

"Aber auf dem Rückweg würde ich darüber nachdenken, was hier gerade passiert ist. "

Dorian zögerte, wollte etwas sagen, doch der Bulle fuhr fort.

"Ich bin nicht gut im Reden... über Beziehungen und solchen Kram... Aber das hier zwischen uns ist mir zu wichtig. Daher würde ich versuchen dahinterzukommen, was zwischen uns beiden passiert."

Dorian schluckte.


	31. Chapter 31

Dann griff er unter dem fragenden Blick des Bullen zu einem Leinensack, der in der Ecke lag, und begann, die Wäsche hineinzustopfen.

Währen er anschließend über den Hof der Himmelsfeste lief, um den Sack zur Waschstube zu bringen, gingen ihm die Worte des Bullen durch den Kopf.

Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er selber nicht genau wusste, was hier passierte.  
Was das war, das in ihm vorging.  
Was es war, wonach er sich sehnte.

Daher suchte er sich ein stilles Plätzchen oben auf den Wehrgängen, setzte sich auf die Mauer mit dem Blick über das weite Tal und dachte nach.


	32. Chapter 32

Er ließ die Beine über der Tiefe baumeln und den Blick in die Ferne schweifen.  
Die Gedanken jedoch waren bei seiner Beziehung zu dem Qunari.

Er stellte fest, dass er such wohlfühlte bei ihm.  
Er mochte es, wie der Bulle ein beschützendes Wesen an den Tag legte, wenn es um ihn ging.  
Er mochte es, wenn der Bulle ihm sagte, was zu tun sein.  
Er mochte es, wenn der Bulle entschied, was er tun sollte.  
Er mochte es, wenn der Bulle das Sagen hatte... diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz.  
Entsetzt darüber wäre er beinahe in die Tiefe gestürzt.


	33. Chapter 33

Scheiße.  
Er war doch ein Mann aus Tevinter. Und ein Tevinterianer ließ sich von niemandem sagen, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte.  
Er war ein ganzer Kerl, verdammt noch mal, selbstbewusst, stark, unabhängig.  
Es konnte nicht sein, dass er Gefallen darin fand, wenn ein anderer ihm Dinge vorschrieb.

Oh nein, so war er nicht. Das hieße ja, sich freiwillig... zu unterwerfen, und nein, verdammt, ein solcher Schwächling war er nicht! Er würde sich niemandem unterordnen! 

(Und doch- sein Herz sprach eine andere Sprache, wenn es um den Bullen ging. Genau das war es nämlich, was er tun wollte.)


	34. Chapter 34

In den nächsten Tagen war mit Dorian nichts anzufangen. Der Bulle kam nicht an ihn heran. Er schien zum Reden nicht bereit.

Immerhin hatte er nichts gegen Sex einzuwenden, das war schön, und dennoch hätte der Bulle gerne geklärt, was da so plötzlich zwischen ihnen stand.

Da reden also aktuell nicht ging, verlegte sich der Qunari aufs Nachdenken und versuchte herauszufinden, was jene Situation in ihrer Beziehung bewirkt hatte.

Und was er eigentlich empfunden hatte.  
Und was er gerne wollte.

Und da er jemand war, der die Dinge schnell auf den Punkt brachte, war die Sache für ihn bald klar.


	35. Chapter 35

Es war ihm klar, dass es ihm gefiel, wenn Dorian ihn die Entscheidungen treffen liess.  
Es überraschte ihn selber, dass er das so empfand.  
Er bewunderte Dorian, genoss alles, was der ihm zu geben bereit war und ja, er würde es auch geniessen, wenn dazu auch gehörte, dass der sich ihm unterordnete und es akzeptieren würde, dass er, der Bulle, die Entscheidungen treffen würde.

Und er hatte es gespürt, dass auch Dorian diese Idee mochte.  
Die Handlungen des anderen, seine Blicke, seine Körpersprache- das alles war eindeutig gewesen.  
Der Bulle war sich dessen sicher.  
Wo also lag das verdammte Problem?


	36. Chapter 36

Als sie beide Abends gemeinsam auf dem Bett in ihrer Kammer lagen, brachte der Bulle seine Gedanken zur Sprache.  
Dorian sah ihn mit großen Augen und verschrecktem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Und als der Bulle dann die Frage stellte: „Wo, mein Lieber, liegt also dein Problem?“, da sprang Dorian auf, schnappte sich Hemd und Hose, die neben dem Bett gelegen hatten, stürzte aus dem Raum und schlug krachend die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Der Bulle lief ihm nach, er sah ihn den Gang hinunterrennen und im Hof Verschwinden.  
Aber als er selber den Hof betrat, war Dorian bereits in der Dunkelheit untergetaucht.


	37. Chapter 37

Er suchte Dorian. Doch der war nirgends zu finden. Nicht in der Taverne, nicht bei den anderen, die im übrigen schliefen; nicht bei den Wachen, nicht auf den Wehrgängen.  
Er blieb verschwunden, und der Bulle ging irgendwann seufzend, sorgenvoll und auch ein wenig verärgert zurück in ihre Kammer.

Er war sicher, das Dorian wieder auftauchen würde. Und dann würden sie reden. Denn so voreinander wegzulaufen hatte doch keinen Sinn.  
Eigentlich passte das auch gar nicht zu seinem Freund...  
Nun, im Moment konnte er nichts weiter tun, also legte er sich aufs Bett.

Schlaf fand er allerdings in dieser Nacht nicht.


	38. Chapter 38

Er wurde geweckt von Kommandant Cullen, der ihn noch vor Tau und Tag aus dem Bett warf.  
Piratenhorden an der Sturmküste, die Handelswaren für die Himmelsfeste stahlen... sie mussten sofort aufbrechen. Er sollte dabei sein.  
Keine Zeit mehr, um Sachen zu packen.  
Oder um Dorian zu suchen...  
Also zog er sich schnell an, gürtete sein Schwert und machte sich auf den Weg zum Tor. Dort warteten die anderen, die mit in den Kampf ziehen würden.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
"Dorian..."  
"Nicht jetzt," sagte sein Freund.  
"Lass uns den Kampf hinter uns bringen. Und wenn wir zurück sind, reden wir. Versprochen."


	39. Chapter 39

Als sie an der Sturmküste eintrafen, goss es in Strömen, aber das tat es hier immer. Es stürmte und war kalt. Auch das war nichts neues. Die Sturmküste hatte ihren Namen nicht von ungefähr.

Sie stöberten die Piraten in ihrem Lager auf.  
Schwerter Klangen. Kampfschreie ertönten. Bogensehnen schwirrten.  
Es war wie immer, wenn sie gemeinsam kämpften...  
doch nein.  
Genau wie immer war es nicht.  
Der Bulle war abgelenkt, und auch wenn er mit dem Schwert Schneisen in die Reihen der Feinde schlug, und Dorian wieselflink um ihn herum aufräumte, klappte ihr Zusammenspiel nicht so wie sonst.   
Und so kam es...


	40. Chapter 40

...dass einer der Piraten, dem sein blitzendes Schwert aus den Händen geglitten war; der daraufhin einen hölzernen Knüttel in die Hände genommen hatte und nun damit verzweifelt um sich schlug; der mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung einen ziemlich großen Schaden unter den Kämpfern der Inquisition anrichtete; der wie ein in die Falle getriebenes Tier nur noch Angst verspürte und daher wilde Wut um sich herum versprühte, Dorian in einer seiner geschmeidigen Bewegungen mit voller Wucht in den Rücken traf, bevor er selber durch einen gut geführten Schwertstreich des Bullen endete und seine Seele in die furchteinflößende Welt des Nichts entwich.


	41. Chapter 41

Zorn wallte in dem Bullen auf und ehe er sichs versah, hatte er wie ein Berserker gewütet und die wenigen Feinde, die noch auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen waren, niedergemäht.  
Mit einen verzweifelten Laut wandte er sich nun Dorian zu.

Der lag regungslos am Boden.  
Solas war sofort an ihrer Seite und untersuchte den Mann aus Tevinter.  
Er verband ihm so gut es ging die Wunden, doch dann sagte er:  
"Er muss zurück in die Feste. Dort kann ich ihn besser verarzten. Er braucht Pflege. Also los!"

Der Bulle trug Dorian. Den ganzen Weg trug er ihn auf seinen starken Armen.


	42. Chapter 42

Dorians Wunden heilten gut.  
Solas gab alles, was er an heilerischen Fähigkeiten zu bieten hatte.  
Der Bulle ließ ihm alle Pflege angedeihen, die er benötigte.  
Doch... Dorian erwachte nicht.  
Tage war es nun her, und noch immer war er nicht bei Bewusstsein.

Tag um Tag flößte der Bulle ihm Wasser ein, damit er nicht austrocknete. Und Brühe, damit er bei Kräften blieb. Er wusch ihn und wechselte seine Wäsche.  
Er tat alles was nötig war.  
Tag um Tag, Nacht für Nacht.  
Und Abends, wenn die Dunkelheit gerade hereinbrach, legte er sich zu seinem Freund aufs Bett und erzählte ihm Geschichten.


	43. Chapter 43

Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit beim Qun.  
Abenteuer, die er und seine Sturmbullen erlebt hatten.  
Und vor allem Dinge, die Dorian und er gemeinsam erlebt hatten.  
Er war fest überzeugt, dass sein Freund es irgendwie wahrnehmen konnte, wenn er mit ihm sprach. Und er wollte Erinnerungen wecken, denn er hoffte, dass das dazu beitragen würde, dass er aufwachte.

Ein neuer Kampf stand bevor, irgendwo in den Elfenwäldern...  
der Bulle weigerte sich, mitzukommen.   
Er blieb bei Dorian.  
Er sprach wieder mit ihm, jeden Abend.  
Und er küsste ihn.  
Sanft, eher wie ein Vater sein Kind küsst, auf die Stirn oder das Haar.


	44. Chapter 44

Es war ihm nicht wohl dabei. Die Freunde brauchten ihn.   
Andrerseits- Dorian brauchte ihn mehr.

Sein Leben lang war er immer der Erste gewesen, wenn es darum ging, zu kämpfen.  
Oder wenn es darum ging, seine Pflicht zu erfüllen.  
Er hatte alles für das Qun getan. Hatte vieles geopfert.  
Und zuletzt die Verbindung zum Qun selber verloren, war verstoßen worden und hatte sich, seiner Wurzeln beraubt, neuen Grund suchen müssen, um darauf zu stehen.  
Nun kämpfte er für die Inquisition bis zur Selbstaufgabe.

Doch heute pfiff er auf alles und wollte einzig und allein für den geliebten Menschen da sein.


	45. Chapter 45

Und es war gut, dass er bei ihm war.  
Dorian, der die ganze Zeit, seit er nicht mehr erwacht war, immerhin ruhig und friedlich gelegen hatte, begann sich herumzuwälzen, als würden ihn schwere Träume quälen.  
Er stöhnte, Schweiß lief seine Stirn herunter.  
Der Bulle versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, doch statt dessen begann Dorian, um sich zu schlagen.  
Er stöhnte wieder und rief immer wieder ein Wort:  
"Vater!"  
Was immer in ihm vorging, es schien ihm sehr zuzusetzen, und der Bulle schwankte zwischen dem Wunsch, bei ihm zu bleiben oder Solas zu holen und den kundigen Elf um Hilfe zu bitten.


	46. Chapter 46

Er entschied sich, Dorian besser nicht allein zu lassen. Er redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Er nahm ein Leinentuch, befeuchtete es mit Wasser aus dem Eimer, den er früher am Tage vom Brunnen geholt hatte und wischte damit liebevoll über Dorians Stirn.

Es schien dem Geliebten gutzutun, denn er wurde ruhiger, seine Atemzüge ausgeglichener.  
Er stöhnte nicht mehr und wälzte sich auch nicht mehr hin und her.

Schließlich begannen seine Augenlider zu flackern, und ehe der Bulle sich recht versah, fuhr er mit einem Schrei ihn die Höhe, öffnete die Augen und sah den Bullen, mit großen, verschreckten Augen an.


	47. Chapter 47

"Dorian!"  
Der Bulle sank vor dem Bett auf die Knie, legte seine Hände sanft auf Dorians Oberschenkel und strahlte ihn an.  
Er spürte große Erleichterung durch seinen Körper wallen.  
Dorian war wieder wach.  
Nun würde alles gut werden.

Die Augen des Freundes strahlten Wärme aus, aber auch tausend Fragen.  
Klar, er würde wissen wollen, was geschehen war...

Er würde ihm alles erzählen, doch erst einmal musste er ihn sanft an sich drücken.  
Dorian erwiderte die Umarmung.

Dann jedoch, nachdem der Bulle sie gelöst hatte, sah Dorian ihn mit immer noch großen Augen an und fragte:

"Wer zum Teufel bist Du?"


	48. Chapter 48

Der Bulle starrte ihn an.  
Das durfte jetzt doch alles nicht war sein!  
Dorian wusste nicht, wer er war?  
War nun alles verloren, alles umsonst, was sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten?  
All die inneren Kämpfe, die da gewesen waren und die, verdammt noch mal, so viel schwieriger waren als ein Kampf mit Schwert oder Kriegshammer, umsonst gewesen?  
All die Antworten auf Fragen, die noch zu klären gewesen waren, in eine weite Ferne gerückt?  
All die Hoffnungen zunichte oder zumindest auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben?  
Voller Ungewissheit, ob jemals...  
Der Bulle seufzte unglücklich und sah Dorian in die Augen.  
Und dort sah er...


	49. Chapter 49

...dieses schelmische Funkeln.  
Sekunden später ein schnaubendes Kichern.  
Sein Herz, das vor lauter Panik ausgesetzt hatte, begann wieder zu schlagen und begann darüber hinaus mit der Geschwindigkeit eines guten Rennpferdes zu galoppieren.  
Er grinste, breit und glücklich wie ein Kind im Laden des Zuckerbäckers.

"Oh du verdammter kleiner Mistkerl," knurrte er, "ich sollte dir deinen in seidene Unterwäsche gewandeten, tevinterianischen Hintern versohlen!"  
"Über meine Unterwäsche und meinen Hintern können wir später reden," sagte Dorian etwas krächzend.  
"Jetzt habe ich erst einmal Hunger. Und Durst. Aber zuvor will ich bitte einen Kuss!"  
Der Bulle ließ sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen.


	50. Chapter 50

Sie küssten sich lange und leidenschaftlich.  
Ihnen beiden schien es, als würde in diesem einen Kuss alles liegen, was sie beide bestürmte:  
All die Liebe, die Leidenschaft. All das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl, all die Zweifel und die ungeklärten Fragen.  
Der Kuss fühlte sich an wie die Zukunft, die voller Hoffnung vor ihnen lag, wie die Erlebnisse der Vergangenheit. Die heißen, wilden Nächte, die stillen Momente des Tages. Die Kämpfe mit Dolch und Zauberstab. Die Kämpfe im Inneren mit Ängsten, Zweifeln und vor allem mit sich selbst.  
All das was sie verband und trennte lag in diesem einen, ganz besonderen und langanhaltenden Kuss.


	51. Chapter 51

Und es blieb nicht bei dem Kuss.

Langsam steigerte sich die Leidenschaft und die Hände des Bullen begannen, das verschwitzte Hemd von Dorians Schultern zu streifen. Der kleinere schnaufte begeistert. Er drückte seien Körper gegen den des größeren und noch während ihre Lippen untrennbar miteinander verbunden waren, begannen ihre Hände, den Körper des jeweils anderen wild und liebevoll zugleich zu liebkosen.

Schließlich löste der Bulle den Kuss und ließ seine Lippen langsam an Dorians Hals hinab wandern. Dorian bog den Rücken durch und stöhnte lustvoll, die Augen geschlossen, das Herz in der Brust wild klopfend, die Lippen feucht und schimmernd.


	52. Chapter 52

Schweiß strömte an ihm herab, denn sein Körper war von mehreren bewusstlosen Tagen noch schwach und kraftlos.  
Doch der Bulle ließ ihn sanft zurück auf das weiche Polster gleiten und begann, ihn zu lieben. Mit seinen Händen, seinen Lippen trieb er ihn in den Wahnsinn, zeigte ihm, wie sehr er ihn begehrte, wie sehr er seinen Körper bewunderte, wie sehr er sich nach ihn verzehrte.

Und Dorian genoss und nahm das Geschenk, dass der Bulle ihm bescherte, entgegen.   
Er spürte, dass das, was er jetzt wiedergewonnen hatte, das Leben, dieses Leben, alle Unsäglichkeiten, alles Leid, allen Kampf wert gewesen war.


	53. Chapter 53

Als schließlich die Lippen des Bullen Dorians Männlichkeit umschlossen, dachte er nicht mehr und fühlte auch nicht mehr.

Er WAR nur noch.

Er war er selbst, in einem Meer von Lust ertrinkend.  
Er war er er selbst, das Geschenk der Liebe besitzend.  
Er war er selbst, dahinschmelzend und in tausende winzige funkelnde Tropfen zerfließend vor Leidenschaft.  
Aufgesogen von den Tiefen der Welt und wieder ausgespien, um in einer Explosion aus Sternen wiedergeboren zu werden.  
Er war er selbst, der einen Orgasmus erlebte, der ihn beben ließ und zum schreien brachte und der dafür sorgte, dass er erneut in Ohnmacht fiel.


	54. Chapter 54

Doch währte die dem Erbauer sei Dank nur kurz. Er war wieder bei sich und blinzelte, noch bevor der Bulle in Panik gerate konnte.

Dorian lag erschöpft aber glücklich auf dem weichen Lager.  
Er schaute seine Freund an und sagte:  
"Das war toll...und jetzt brauche ich nun wirklich erst einmal zu essen. Und zu trinken. Und..."  
Er schnupperte an sich selbst und verzog das Gesicht,   
"...ich möchte mich waschen."  
Er sah den Bullen bittend an.  
Der nickte.  
"ich kümmere mich um alles," sagte er grinsend, "Lauf nicht weg."  
"Ha ha, sehr witzig," sagte Dorian und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.


	55. Chapter 55

Der Bulle besorgte eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und ein Stück duftende Seife. Und obwohl Dorian sich wehrte, und schimpfte, er könne das immerhin selber, machte er sich daran, seinen Freund liebevoll zu waschen. Es machte ihm Spaß und er fand es einfach sexy das zu tun.

Als Dorians Proteste nicht aufhörten, beschloss er, etwas auszuprobieren.  
Er stellte die Waschschüssel scheppernd auf den Boden, schaute Dorian mit kraus gezogener Stirn an und sagte:  
"Beim Erbauer, du wirst dir das jetzt gutwillig von mir gefallen lassen! Das ist ein Befehl, und ich erwarte, dass du dem folgst, hast du mich verstanden?"


	56. Chapter 56

Dorian schnappte nach Luft.  
Seine Augen funkelten kampflustig.  
Er öffnete den Mund, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder.

Es schien, als wollte er nun auch dagegen protestieren, und der Bulle wartete angespannt darauf, was nun passieren würde.  
Er erwartete beinahe, Ziel eines Dorianschen Zornesausbruchs zu werden. Sein Freund war stolz und selbstbewusst und zögerte nicht seine Meinung deutlich zu machen. Das war im übrigen eines der Dinge, der er, der Bulle, so sehr an ihm liebte.

Würde Dorian ihn also zur Schnecke machen?

Dorian schnappte erneut nach Luft, doch dann lächelte er.   
Er nickte und senkte den Kopf.

"Ja, Ser."


	57. Chapter 57

Eine tiefe Welle der Zuneigung durchlief den Bullen.  
Er küsste Dorian sanft auf die Stirn.   
Dann nahm er die Waschschüssel erneut zur Hand und fuhr fort.  
Er kleidete ihn wieder an und während Dorian auf wackligen Beinen stand und sich am Regal festhielt, bezog er die Laken frisch.

Schließlich brachte einer der Elfen aus der Taverne einen Krug frisches Brunnenwasser und einen Teller mit gedämpftem Hühnchen und Gemüse.  
"Krankenkost! Ich bin doch kein zahnloser Greis," meckerte Dorian, doch ein strenger Blick des Bullen ließ ihn verstummen.   
Ohne weiteren Widerstand ließ er sich Bissen für Bissen füttern und genoss es sogar.


	58. Chapter 58

Er nahm die Bissen, die ihm der Bulle reichte, vom Löffel oder von der Spitze seines Messers.  
Dabei schleckte er den Löffel auf eine solche Weise ab oder schleckte sich die Lippen, dass dem Bullen bei dem Anblick ganz heiß wurde.   
Und der bittende, verlangende Blick, den Dorian unter seinen seidigen Wimpern hervor blitzen ließ...  
Am liebsten hätte er den Teller zu Boden fallen lassen und sich auf seine Freund gestürzt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass der statt Hühnchen und Grünzeug ihn, den Bullen, vernaschte.  
Aber er nahm sich zusammen, denn er wusste, Dorian musste erst einmal zu Kräften kommen.


	59. Chapter 59

Als der Teller leer war, stellte er ihn zur Seite.  
Dann schaute er Dorian tief in die Augen.   
"Zeit zu reden, nicht wahr?"  
Dorian schluckte und senkte den Blick.   
"Wir sollten das klären," sagte der Bulle. "Was auch immer wir daraus machen. Es nützt nichts, wenn ungesagtes zwischen uns steht, nur weil wir... einer von uns... sich davor drücken möchte, es auszusprechen. Also!"  
"Ach komm schon..." versuchte Dorian, die Sache abzutun.  
Der Bulle legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Es gibt nur eine Antwort, die ich von dir hören will!"  
Dorian verstand.  
Und tat ihm den Gefallen.

"Ja, Ser!"


	60. Chapter 60

Sie sahen sich an, schwiegen.  
Dann seufzte der Bulle und begann.  
"Ich liebe dich, du verrückter tevinterianischer Magier, das weißt du, ja?"  
Dorian nickte.  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Amatus."  
Der Bulle grinste.  
"Gut. Und... ich liebe es, wenn du zulässt, dass ich das Sagen habe. Wenn du dich mir unterwirfst."  
Wieder schwiegen sie.  
"Und, beim Erbauer, ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug, um zu sehen, dass du genau das auch liebst."  
Dorian schwieg noch immer.  
Langsam reichte es dem Bullen, und so stellte er etwas genervt die Frage, die er schon einmal gestellt hatte:  
"Wo zum Teufel liegt das Problem?"


	61. Chapter 61

Jetzt kam er endlich, der erwartete Doriansche Wutanfall.  
"Wo das Problem liegt? Wo das verfluchte Problem liegt???"  
Er schrie, und obwohl der Bulle mit etwas ähnlichem gerechnet hatte, zuckte er zusammen.  
"Ich bin ein Magier aus dem großen Reich von Tevinter! Und auch wenn mir mein Adliges Blut   
ziemlich egal ist, bin ich ein Kämpfer, ein Sieger, ein Macher! Und kein wimmerndes Bündel Elend, kein Schwächling, der sich einem anderen einfach so zu Füssen wirft... Ich bin nicht schwach, versteht du? Ich will nicht so sein... ich verstehe mich selber nicht..." Der Zorn verebbte und ging in ein Schluchzen über...


	62. Chapter 62

Der Bulle legte sanft seine Arme um ihn.  
"Dorian. Du bist doch alles andere als schwach."  
Er küsste ihn auf das tränenfeuchte Gesicht, dann umarmte er ihn wieder, wiegte ihn hin und her und wartete, bis sein Freund sich beruhigt hatte.  
Schließlich nahm er ein Leinentuch, eines von denen, die er besorgt hatte, um Dorian zu waschen, und trocknete ihm damit die Tränen und putzte ihm die Nase.  
Dorian fühlte sich wohl in seinen sorgenden Händen.  
Das war ja das Problem.  
Er fühlte sich so verdammt wohl dabei, wenn der Bulle ihn so umsorgte und... wenn er ihn beherrschte.   
Vishante kaffas!


	63. Chapter 63

"Ich bin ein Mann des Qun," sagte der Bulle. "Und bei uns wird nicht viel geredet. Man sagt was Sache ist. Man sagt was man denkt. Niemand redet um den heißen Brei."  
Er strich über Dorians Haar.  
"Wer etwas hasst, der sagt, dass er etwas hasst. Wer etwas liebt, der sagt dass er es liebt. Man lügt nicht, vor allem aber belügt man sich nicht selbst, sondern sagt was man denkt und wünscht und lebt dann eben mit den Konsequenzen. Selbst dann, wenn diese gravierend sind."  
Dorian schaute ihn an.   
"Und das, mein lieber Dorian, sind sie hier nicht einmal."


	64. Chapter 64

"Was wir hier tun, Kadan, geht nur dich und mich etwas an."  
Dorian schniefte.   
"Na super, aber das löst mein Problem nicht. Was ich hier drin fühle..."   
Er klopfte sich vor die Brust und an seinen Kopf.  
Der Bulle knurrte.  
"Du, mein Lieber, hältst jetzt bitte deine überaus sinnlichen Mund und lässt mich reden!"  
"Ich denk ja nicht dran..."  
"Dorian!"  
"Pah..."  
"Sonst muss ich dich doch noch übers Knie legen..."  
"Versuch es nur..."  
Dorian zickte und motzte, doch er spürte, dass er das eigentlich nicht wollte.  
Er sah das liebevolle Schmunzeln des Bullen und sagte schließlich ebenfalls lächelnd:

"Ja, Ser!"


	65. Chapter 65

"Gut. Und nun hör mir zu. Glaubst du wirklich, dass es dich zu einem Schwächling machst, wenn du dich mir unterwirfts?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du bist einer der besten Kämpfer, die ich kenne, Dorian. Stark und unerschrocken. Im Kampfe genau so wie am Verhandlungstisch. Du bist stolz und schön. Selbstbewusst und nie um einen frechen Spruch verlegen."  
Dorian grinste.   
"Glaubst du wirklich, das es mir irgendetwas geben würde, dass ich irgendetwas davon hätte, wenn sich mir jemand unterwerfen würde der ein Schwächling ist? Jemand, wie der Schankwirt in jener Taverne an der Sturmküste ... erinnerst du dich an ihn?"


	66. Chapter 66

Dorian nickte und schnaubte angewidert.

"Der sich mir zu Füßen warf," fuhr der Bulle fort, "und sich mir anbot, weil er Angst hatte vor mir... vor uns allen? Obwohl wir doch auf seiner Seite waren und für die Sicherheit von ihm und den Seinen kämpften? Bahh.."

Auch der Bulle schüttelte sich nun angeekelt.

"Ein solcher Feigling war das... bahh."

Er strich Dorian über den Kopf.

"Du dagegen... ich kenne niemanden, der unerschrockener ist, als du."

Dorian seufzte und sah den Bullen so bittend an, dass der nicht anders konnte, als ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die rosigen Lippen zu hauchen.


	67. Chapter 67

"Wenn ein Mann wie du,“ fuhr der Bulle fort, „so mutig und stark, so edel und kühn, mir so sehr vertraut, mich so achtet und wertschätzt, und nicht zuletzt mich so sehr liebt, dass er sich mir unterwirft und sich mit mit Haut und Haaren, mit Leib und Seele schenkt. Das, mein Lieber, macht mich stolz. Was nutzt mir ein Klumpen Dreck, davon könnte ich tausende auf der Straße einsammeln. Aber du, mein Lieber, bist ein Diamant, wie es keinen wertvolleren geben kann. Und deine Unterwerfung ist daher das größte und schönste Geschenkt für mich. Versteht du mich, Kadan?“


	68. Chapter 68

Ja, Dorian verstand ihn. Er spürte, dass der Bulle es ehrlich meinte. Er vertraute ihm.  
Oh ja, er vertraute ihm mehr, als er je in seinem Leben jemandem vertraut hatte.  
Er spürte, wie erneut Tränen in seine Augen traten, doch diesmal waren es gute Tränen. Und er scheute sich nicht, sie zu weinen. Der Bulle war da, und er würde ihn auffangen. Das wusste Dorian.  
Also kuschelte er sich in dessen Arme und ließ den Gefühlen freien Lauf.  
Denn eines war ihm klar: Er wollte das hier. Er wollte dem Bullen seine Liebe schenken. Und er wollte sich ihm unterwerfen.


	69. Chapter 69

Der Bulle genoss Dorians Anschmiegsamkeit.   
Er spürte: Sie hatten den Punkt überwunden. Den Punkt, an dem es noch schwierig war. Sie hatten sich nun beide voreinander bekannt zu dem, was sie gerne wollten. Und sie würden sich dem hingeben.  
Er seufzte glücklich und nahm sich vor, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun um Dorian alles zu geben, was er brauchte.  
Er atmete Dorian Duft ein, fühlte seine Wärme und wusste: Sie waren nun endlich beide angekommen in einer Beziehung, wie sie es sich beide wünschten und die sei beide glücklich machen würde.  
Er küsste Dorian sanft auf sein Haar.


	70. Chapter 70

Von nun an funktionierte es mit den beiden. Sie hatten sich ausgesprochen, es war alles klar zwischen ihnen und es gab keine Missverständnisse mehr.

Der Bulle trug Dorian auf Händen. Oftmals sogar im wörtlichen Sinne, denn für einen Muskelberg wie ihn war Dorian, dessen Stärke ja weniger reine Muskelkraft, als vielmehr Geschmeidigkeit und Geschicklichkeit waren, geradezu ein Leichtgewicht.

Dorian dagegen beugte vor dem Bullen das Haupt und das Knie und schenkte ihm damit die Unterwerfung eines stolzen und willensstarken Mannes.

Sie waren glücklich damit und es gab nichts und niemanden, der in der Lage war, ihnen ihr Glück zu stören.


	71. Chapter 71

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster der Stube und weckte Dorian.  
Er reckte sich müde. Gestern Abend erst waren sie von einem Kampfe zurückgekehrt und nur noch müde auf das Lager gefallen. Kaum, dass sie es geschafft hatten, die verschmutzte Kleidung abzulegen.

Heute jedoch würden sie ruhen. Nichts tun außer essen und schlafen... nun, vielleicht doch.  
Dorian lächelte, als sein Blick auf den schlafenden Bullen fiel.   
Warme Zuneigung zu diesem großen Kerl durchzog sein Herz.  
Nun, das ein oder andere, was man zu zweit so tun konnte, würden sie vielleicht...  
Er begann, sanft über die Wange des Bullen zu streichen.


	72. Chapter 72

Ein zufriedenes Brummen ertönte aus der Brust des Bullen. Er schien also zu erwachen.  
Dorian streichelte weiter, bis seine Hände von denen des größeren eingefangen und mit sanften Küssen bedeckt wurden.

Seine Hände in denen des Bullen.  
Dieser Anblick fasziniere ihn jedes mal, denn die Pranken des Bullen hatten in etwa die Größe von Kohlenschaufeln und seine wesentlich kleineren verschwanden geradezu darin.  
Er mochte das.  
Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Schutz und Geborgenheit, wie so vieles, was zwischen ihnen beiden passierte.  
Zufrieden seufzte Dorian und setze dem Bullen einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Verschlafen öffnete der die Augen.


	73. Chapter 73

"Guten Morgen, Kadan," sagte er und beide versanken in einem tiefen, zärtlichen Kuss, der schließlich durch ein Magengrummeln unterbrochen wurde.  
"Ups," sagte Dorian. "Du oder ich?" Das Grummeln ertönte erneut, und es war festzustellen, dass es von ihnen beiden ausging.  
Dorian lachte und der Bulle schmunzelte vergnügt.  
Er gab Dorian einen Klaps auf den Hintern und sagte:  
"Lauf, hol uns Frühstück. Ich feuere den Kamin an. Wir werden heute sehr viel Zeit hier in der Stube zubringen, daher möchte ich es warm haben!"  
Dorian grinste zufrieden und machte sich auf den Weg in die Taverne, um Brot, Käse und Wein zu holen.


	74. Chapter 74

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie auf dem Bett, zwischen sich ein Brett mit frischgebackenem Brot, Ziegenkäse, Trauben und ein wenig kaltem Fleisch.  
Dazu hatte Dorian heißen Würzwein besorgt.  
Sie ließen es sich schmecken und genossen die Tatsache, heute einmal so richtig viel Zeit füreinander zu haben, ohne dass irgendwelche Verpflichtungen riefen.

"Ich habe die Elfen gebeten, den Badezuber für uns herzurichten," sagte Dorian. "Ich habe das Bedürfnis, mir den ganzen Dreck und Schweiß vom Körper zu schrubben."  
Der Bulle grinste.  
Er mochte das baden richtig gerne, seit er es mit Dorian gemeinsam tat...   
Zufrieden nahm er einen weitere Schluck Wein.


	75. Chapter 75

Als sie saubergeschrubbt aus der Badestube zurück in ihr Quartier kamen, kannte der Bulle kein Halten mehr. Er schnappte Dorian, warf ihn aufs Bett und war sofort über ihm.   
Er schnupperte hingerissen an ihm, fuhr mit den Lippen über seine von Wasser, Seife und Bimsstein ganze weiche Haut und knurrte:  
"Meins! Alles meins!"

Dorian wand sich unter ihm und gab dabei Geräusche von sich, die dem zufriedenen Schnurren einer satten Katze ähnelten.

Er packte den Bullen bei den Hörner und stöhnte:  
"Lass mich den Bullen reiten!"  
Das tiefe, dröhnende Lachen des Bullen erklang.  
"Soviel du willst, Kadan. Soviel du willst!"


	76. Chapter 76

Er kuschelte sich auf ihr Lager und befahl:  
"Zieh dich aus, Kadan!"  
Dorian gehorchte. Und er machte eine Show daraus.  
Langsam, Stück für Stück, flog seine Kleidung in die Ecke, biss er schließlich vor seinem Geliebten stand, nackt und schön, gepflegt und braungebrannt.

Der Bulle sog die Luft ein.  
Der Anblick seines Freundes raubte ihm immer wieder den Atem.

Der stürzte sich auf ihn und begann, an der Hose des Bullen zu nesteln.  
Doch der Bulle packte seine Hände.  
"Nimm deine Zähne," sagte er leise.  
Dorian grinste und begann, die Hose mit den Zähnen vom Leib des Bullen zu streifen.


	77. Chapter 77

Und dieses gestreifte Ungetüm des Bullen, das eigentlich eine Beleidigung für Dorians modisch geschultes Auge war, flog schließlich auch in die Ecke.  
Seine Zähne knabberten nun nicht mehr an Stoff, sondern an Haut...

Der Bulle lehnte sich zurück, drückte sich tief in die Kissen und genoss die warmen Lippen seines Liebsten.  
Sanft, zärtlich, leidenschaftlich verwöhnte ihn der Magier und brachte ihn mit jeder Bewegung seines sinnlichen Mundes näher an die Klippe...

Doch bevor es soweit war, hielt der Bulle ihn fest.  
"Warte," sagte er, obwohl es ihm schwerfiel.  
"Ich will dich anders..."  
Dorian sah ihm liebevoll in die funkelnden Augen.


	78. Chapter 78

„Knie vor mir,“ befahl der Bulle und rutschte zur Kannte des Bettes.  
Dorian schluckte und gehorchte.  
Ein wohliger Schauer durchströmte ihn.

Er sank vor dem Bullen auf die Knie und begann erneut, mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge die Männlichkeit des Qunari zu liebkosen.   
Immer weiter trieb er ihn, bis der Bulle schließlich wieder kurz vor dem Absprung war.  
Doch diesmal war es Dorian, der das ganze stoppte.

Der Bulle atmete schwer. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder reden konnte.  
"Du kleiner Mistkerl," sagte er liebevoll. "Was machst du nur mit mir?"  
"Ich will nur spielen," kicherte Dorian.


	79. Chapter 79

„Dann lass uns spielen,“ sagte der Bulle. Er zog Dorian auf seinen Schoss.  
„Du gehörst mir, bist mein Lieblingsspielzeug."  
Er krallte sich fest in Dorians Hinterbacken.  
"Und ich werde mit dir anstellen, Kadan, was immer ich möchte..."  
"Ja,“ hauchte Dorian, der sein Gesicht in des Bullen Halskuhle gekuschelt hatte. "Ja, Amatus, ich gehöre dir."  
"Udn du gehorchst mir?"  
"Ja, auch das..."  
"Dann knie dich auf das Bett. Und lass dich auf Händen und Knien nieder."  
Und Dorian tat, was der Bulle ihm befahl.  
Es fühlte sich ganz eigenartig an, sich so zu präsentieren... eigenartig und doch schön.   
Er liebte es.


	80. Chapter 80

Der Bulle legte seine schweren Hände auf Dorians Hintern. Er begann, ihn sanft zu streicheln.  
Schließlich senkte er seine Lippen auf Dorians Rücken und küsste sich zärtlich das Rückgrat hinunter. Er genoss die Schauer der Erregung, die durch den Körper des Geliebten liefen und die er ganz deutlich spürte. Er genoss das Stöhnen, das er dem Magier entlockte.  
Er genoss die Hitze, die Dorians Haut ausstrahlte und er genoss den Anblick seiner herrlichen weichen Haut.  
Dorian war ein Geschenk, er hatte sich ihm selber geschenkt, und der Bulle würde ihn mit allen Sinnen genießen und vor allem Bösen beschützen. Immer.


	81. Chapter 81

Der Sinnentaumel erfasste sie beide und sie liebten sich. Zärtlich und sanft, dann stürmisch und wild.

Sie liebten sich lange und ausgiebig.

Sie liebten sich heftig und voller Energie.

Und sie liebten sich laut; Dorians spitze Schreie und das tiefe Grollen des Bullen scheuchten ein paar Tauben auf dem Dach auf, deren Seelenleben, sofern Tauben denn eines haben, sicherlich ein wenig Schaden nahm.

Aber niemand scherte sich um die Tauben, denn die Gefährten in den Kammern um sie herum und unten im Hofe der Himmelsfeste waren viel zu beschäftigt damit, breit zu grinsen und dem Liebesspiel der beiden zu lauschen.


	82. Chapter 82

Schließlich überrollte sie beide gleichzeitig die Welle der Lust und der Bulle, der ein letztes tiefes Grollen von sich gab, brach auf dem Bett zusammen, schwer atmend, und doch zutiefst zufrieden.  
Dorian, erhitzt und ebenfalls ausgelaugt, kuschelte sich an ihn wie ein Kätzchen, das gestreichelt werden will.  
Der Bulle ließ sich nicht lange bitten, und seine Hände glitten sanft über die samtweiche Haut seines Freundes.   
"Du machst mich fertig," brummte er leise und glücklich.  
"Ich war nur brav und habe getan, was du wolltest," sagte Dorian grinsend.  
Der Schalk, der in seinen Augen blitzte, gefiel dem Bullen.  
Er küsste ihn.


	83. Chapter 83

Küsste ihn intensiver und spürte, dass seine Lust sich erneut regte...  
Diesmal ließen sich sich noch mehr Zeit.  
Begannen sanft und leise und zärtlich. Steigerten sich ganz, ganz langsam.  
Streichelten einander, strichen sich sanft über die sehnsuchtsvollen Körper. Hielten sich, ließen sich gehen, trieben sich.  
Trieben sich an, trieben sich voran, trieben sich schließlich die Zurückhaltung aus.  
Trieben sich schlussendlich einem neuen Höhepunkt entgegen und trieben sich über die Klippe.  
Fielen in dem Strudel, dem Taumel der Lust Arm in Arm und mit einem gemeinsamen Schrei...

Die Tauben auf dem Dache beschlossen, sich einen neuen und ruhigeren Wohnort zu suchen.


	84. Chapter 84

Drei Tage später waren die Tauben fort.  
Sie hatten die Schnäbel endgültig voll gehabt.

Statt dessen aber kam ein Rabe, einer von denen, die Meisterspionin Leliana zur Überbringung von Nachrichten benutzte.  
Es waren ganz besondere Raben, klug, verständig und ihrem jeweiligen Herrn treu ergeben. Sie hatten herrliches schwarzes Gefieder und verstanden es meisterhaft, sich zu verstecken und eventuellen Feinden zu entgehen. Sie waren kampferprobt und wussten im Notfall auch ihre wehrhaften Schnäbel geschickt einzusetzen.  
Leliana hatte Nachrichtenposten mit solch wertvollen Raben über ganz Thedas verteil errichten lassen.   
Dieser Rabe kam aus Tevinter.  
Und er brachte einen Brief von Dorians Vater.


	85. Chapter 85

Mit zitternden Händen las Dorian dem Bullen vor, was der Vater schrieb.

Ein um Verzeihung bitten.   
Ein Hände reichen.  
Ein Angebot.

Er wäre zu Hause wieder willkommen.  
Er möge heimkommen.  
Ehre, Reichtum, Anerkennung warteten auf ihn.

Und... ein Mädchen, das bereit wäre ihn zu heiraten, und dem klar wäre, dass es in seinem Leben eine Rolle spielen würde, außer den Schein zu wahren.  
Ein hübscher junger Mann würde sich finden, der Dorians... nun... Wünsche erfüllen könne. Und im Hintergrund bliebe. Um den Schein zu waren. Am Geld sollte das nicht scheitern.

Eine Zukunft. Eine anerkannte Stellung im Magisterium von Tevinter.


	86. Chapter 86

Der Bulle schluckte schwer.

Das war jetzt also der Moment, wo er Dorian, seinen Dorian verlieren würde.  
Und er würde ihn verlieren, denn wie sollte der Magier ein solches Angebot ablehnen?   
Wie könnte er, der Bulle, auch nur hoffen oder wünschen, dass er es ablehnen würde?  
Er liebte Dorian sehr und wollte, dass er glücklich sei. Dafür würde er zurückstecken. Dafür würde er sein eigenes Glück opfern. Dafür würde er alles tun.

"Du wirst gehen," sagte er leise, "nicht wahr?"

Er spürte Dorians Blick auf sich, glänzende, feucht schimmernde Augen, fragend, unsicher.

Hört Dorians Stimme.  
"Willst du, dass ich gehe?"


	87. Chapter 87

"Die Frage ist, was willst du. Was ist gut für dich. Du hast dich doch nach des Vaters Verzeihung gesehnt... hast Heimweh gehabt... und nun kannst du alles zurück haben, was dir so gefehlt hat... also ist nicht wichtig was ich will, sondern was du willst.   
Ich denke, du solltest die Chance ergreifen und..."  
Er konnte nicht weiter reden.  
Er schluckte und schwieg.

Dorians Augen schimmerten noch immer.  
"Ich bin ein Magier aus Tevinter," sagte er. "Es gibt viele Wege die ich gehen kann. Ich habe mich entschieden, dir zu gehören und zu gehorchen.   
Ich werde gehen..." sagte er, "...wenn..."


	88. Chapter 88

"...wenn du es mir befiehlst, Amatus." 

Der Bulle schluckte erneut.  
Er hatte nun die Verantwortung für Dorians Lebensweg.  
Vashedan!

Aber er hatte dies freiwillig auf sich genommen, es war ihm nur nicht klar gewesen, dass Dorian das so ernst nehmen würde über ihre Spielereien oder die kleinen Fragen des Alltags hinaus auch bei solch wichtigen Entscheidungen.

Was also tun?

Er wollte nicht, dass Dorian ihn verließ, und es würde ein verlassen sein. Er könnte nicht mit ihm gehen. Er könnte nicht der Mann im Hintergrund sein, auch wenn dessen Vater sich offenbar damit abgefunden hatte... nein, nicht er, ein Qunari.


	89. Chapter 89

"Ich liebe dich, Kadan. Ich will das beste für dich. Deswegen befehle ich... dass du das tust, was für dich das beste ist. Unabhängig von mir. Wenn du gehen willst, geh. Wenn du bleiben willst, bleib. Ich will, dass du tust, was für dich richtig ist," sagte er.

"Nicht hilfreich," knurrte Dorian.

Dann sagte er:  
"Du befiehlst mir also nicht, zu gehen?"  
"Ja."  
"Du erlaubst mir zu bleiben?"  
"Ja."  
"Ich möchte bleiben."  
"Dann bleib."  
"Gut, ich möchte aber, dass du die Entscheidung triffst. Für mich. Bitte."

Wieder sah er den Bullen mit großen Augen an.  
Der Bulle holte tief Luft...


	90. Chapter 90

„Gut. Dann bleib. Ich befehle dir zu bleiben. Ich liebe dich und weiß, dass das Leben dort bei allem, was es dir bieten möge dich kaputt machen würde. Immer Lügen, nach außen den Schein wahren, allen etwas vorspielen – das bist nicht du. Du würdest daran zerbrechen. Du bist so ehrlich und geradlinig, dass so etwas nicht das Leben ist, das du leben willst. Oder kannst. Hier an meiner Seite hast du weder Reichtum noch Macht. Aber du hast Liebe. Wahrhaftigkeit. Und daher befehle ich dir, Kadan: Bleib bei mir, an meiner Seite, zu meinen Füßen, in meinen Armen."


	91. Chapter 91

Dorian sank erleichtert in des Bullen Umarmung.  
"Danke," flüsterte er und schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Halskuhle seines Freundes. "Ich will nirgendwo anders sein als hier."  
Dem Bullen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ihm wurde in diesem Augenblick klar: Er wollte diesen Mann, nicht nur für eine schöne Zeit, sondern für immer. Bis an das Ende seines Lebens.   
Er grinste. Dann schnappte er Dorian und nahm ihn auf seine Arme; den rechten Arm unter Dorians Knien, den linken unter seinen Schultern, so dass der Magier sich mit seinen Armen um seinen Hals schlang.  
Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür.


	92. Chapter 92

"Hey," rief Dorian, "was hast du vor, Bulle?"   
"Klappe, Kadan" sagte der Qunari, "du wirst gleich sehen..."

Er ging mit Dorian auf den Armen den Korridor entlang, die große Treppe hinunter, quer über den Hof.   
Er bemerkte die Blicke, die sie trafen. Neugierige Blicke, abschätzende Blicke, verstehende und schmunzelnde Blicke.  
Er schritt unbeirrt weiter, an den Verkaufsständen der Händler vorbei, an den Soldaten, an Elfen, an Flüchtlingen aus ganz Thedas.

Er schritt voran, bis sie an das Portal der Kirche kamen, dass er mit lautem Gepolter aufstieß, Dorian immer noch nicht aus den Armen entlassend, und laut rief:

"Mutter Giselle...?"


	93. Chapter 93

"Mutter Giselle, seid Ihr da?"  
Die gerufene kam, wie immer mit gerunzelter Stirn und missbilligendem Blick.  
"Was kann ich für Euch tun?" fragte sie abweisend.

"Seht ihr euch in der Lage, uns..." hier stellte der Bulle Dorian wieder auf die Füße, der sich erst einmal die Kleidung richtete und verlegen imaginären Staub aus dem Mantel klopfte,   
"...uns den Segen des Erbauers zu erteilen?"

Dorian sog überrascht scharf die Luft ein.  
Der Bulle drehte sich zu ihm.  
"Verzeih, Kadan, ich habe gar nicht gefragt, ob du das auch möchtest..."  
Dorian war knallrot geworden, doch er strahlte und nickte heftig.  
"Und ob!"


	94. Chapter 94

"Also dann," sagte der Bulle, an Mutter Giselle gewandt. "Wie sieht es aus?"

"Nun, ich weiß nicht..."

"Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, außer eurer schlechten Meinung von uns beiden, uns den Segen des Erbauers zu verweigern?"  
Der Bulle runzelte verärgert die Stirn.

"Nun... nein."

"Dann lasst Euch nicht aufhalten in eurem segensreichen Tun, ehrwürdige Mutter!" fauchte er.

Giselle seufzte.  
Doch waren nicht vor dem Erbauer alle seine Kinder gleich, alle seines Segens wert? Wie sollte sie da urteilen...

Also tat sie wie geheißen und erteilte den beiden liebenden den Segen des Erbauers, auf dass er sie in ihrem Leben leiten möge.


	95. Chapter 95

Sie legte also ihre Hände ineinander, die gepflegte Hand Dorians in die raue Pranke des Bullen, und hieß sie, von nun an den Lebensweg gemeinsam zu gehen.  
Des anderen Weg zu schützen, des anderen Glück zu mehren, des anderen Leid zu achten, des anderen Sinn zu ehren.

Dorian zitterte. Es war ein zu großer Schwall an Glück, der sich über ihm ergoss... ein bisschen fürchtete er, jeden Augenblick zu erwachen und zu sehen, es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen.

Als der Segen erteilt war, nahm der Bulle ihn wieder auf seine Arme.

"Bei Andraste, ich kann auf meinen Füssen laufen!"


	96. Chapter 96

"Klappe, Kadan! Jetzt wird gefeiert!"

Er trug Dorian in die Taverne.  
"Hey," rief er, „stecht ein Fass an, tragt Essen auf! Das beste, was Ihr habt! Wir wollen feiern!"

Er schnappte sich einen der bedienenden Elfen.  
"Lauf, mein guter, und hole die Freunde. Den Inquisitor, Solas, Varric, Kassandra... sie alle, und wenn es sein muss, auch Mutter Giselle."

Der Elf lief los, doch es war gar nicht notwendig.  
Es hatte sich bereits herumgesprochen, was in der Kirche geschehenen war (Mutter Giselle war eben doch eine Klatschbase,) und die Freunde fanden sich bereits einer nach dem anderen in der Taverne ein.


	97. Chapter 97

Sie freuten sich, dass diese beiden nun endlich so fest zueinander gefunden hatten. Das sie ihren Weg gemeinsam beschreiten wollten. Das sie die Zweifel besiegt hatte, die der anderen, aber vor allem ihre eigenen.  
Man beglückwünschte sie und freute sich einfach mit ihnen.

Es wurde gegessen, getrunken, musiziert -ja, ein paar der Elfen hatten Instrumente aufgetan, Leliana sang Lieder aus ihrer Zeit als Bardin, romantische Liebeslieder. Varric dagegen gab ein paar Trinklieder zum besten, die eine deutlich rauere Sprache beinhalteten.   
Im weiteren Verlauf begann man zu tanzen.  
Kurz, es wurde eine laute, fröhliche Feier zu des Bullen und Dorians Ehren.


	98. Chapter 98

Der Inquisitor saß am Kopf der Tafel, denn natürlich gebührte ihm der Ehrenplatz.  
Er schaute über die Köpfe der feiernden mit wohlwollendem Blick.  
So war es richtig.   
Leute aus allen Völkern und allen Gegenden von ganz Thedas. Sie alle hier vereint, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie außerhalb dieser Mauern politische, religiöse und sonstige Schwierigkeiten miteinander haben könnten...  
Hier gab es das nicht, hier waren sie alle vereint unter dem Banner der Inquisition.  
Alle geeint für eine gemeinsame Sache, die es ihnen ermöglichte, über all die Unterschiede hinweg die Gemeinsamkeiten zu sehen und aus diesem Potential zu schöpfen.  
Er lächelte zufrieden.


	99. Chapter 99

So ging dieser Tag zu Ende.  
Doch für Dorian und den Bullen, den Mann aus Tevinter und den ausgestoßenen Tal Vashot aus dem Volke der Qunari, war das alles erst ein Anfang.

Der Anfang all dessen, was im Leben wirklich von Bedeutung ist.  
Was mehr bedeutet, als Kämpfe und Siege.  
Mehr als Überzeugungen und Gesinnungen.  
Mehr vor allem als Reichtum oder Macht, mehr als Blutsverwandtschaft mit einer der mächtigsten Familien Tevinters, mehr als Zugehörigkeit zu den Geächteten des Qunari- Volkes.   
Mehr als Glaube.

Der Anfang all dessen, was dem Leben Sinn und dem denkenden, fühlenden Wesen Hoffnung und Halt gibt.


	100. Chapter 100

Von nun an sah man sie ihre Liebe nicht mehr hinter Türen verbergen. Man sah sie sich küssen, sich halten, sich umarmen.   
Und auch wenn der Anblick auch noch nach Jahren ein ungewöhnlicher blieb -der elegante, modisch gekleidete und immer etwas spöttisch wirkende Mann aus Tevinter und der kraftstrotzende und eher derbe Mann aus dem Volke der Qunari mit seinen beeindruckenden Hörnern- 

hier in den Mauern der Himmelsfeste, hier im Zentrum der Inquisition, wo sich Wesen aller Völker und aller Gegenden Thedas' zusammen fanden, hier, inmitten dieses bunt zusammengewürfelten Haufens Leute- 

hier hat es im Grunde nicht wirklich jemanden gewundert.

 

 

______________

 

So Leute, nun bittet die Autorin Euch alle, die ihr hier fleissig mitgelesen habt, um ein kurzes abschliessendes Feedback.  
Würde mich echt freuen.

Danke

Eure Ladi


End file.
